


the world's a whole lot wider

by Skyuni123



Series: Brokenwood Fic Week, Feb 2018 [1]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: A lil Breen character study.(Day 1 of brokenwoodfanpage'sfic week!)





	the world's a whole lot wider

Breen doesn’t mean to become a police officer. Like most things in his life, it just sorta  _ happens. _

The careers officer at school asks him what he wants to do, and points out that his grades aren’t super great. She suggests a trade, or even going onto polytech to do some extra courses before he goes to uni. 

 

It’s not that he isn’t bright, because he is, he just doesn’t know how to ‘apply himself’. 

Or so everyone keeps telling him.

  
  


The idea of sitting behind a desk or being trapped in one of Brokenwood’s endless cafes and tourist traps really doesn’t appeal, nor does hammering things for a living. He’s reasonably fit, and doesn’t hate the idea of his job being something that changes every day.

So he bites the bullet, fills out his application, and goes for it.

 

There is a  _ lot  _ of paperwork, of course, a lot of running, and some of the scariest violent situations of his life, but when he finally finishes police training college, the world seems a whole lot wider. 

 

So he comes back to Brokenwood and works at the police station just around the corner from where he used to live. 

Irony, it isn’t. 

 

Brokenwood is a lot bigger than he remembers, and has a lot more murder as well. He doesn’t know why anyone chooses to stay in a place that is so dangerous. 

Sometimes he wonders if he’s the only one who can see it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumblr ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)


End file.
